High Speed
by tigersgrowl
Summary: Leanne McKinley didn't see the point in living anymore. She was about to call it quits when fate and misfortune brought her and the Dixon brothers together. McKinley joined their clique of survivors and attempted to adapt. Daryl Dixon who disliked Leanne, knows this girl is hiding a dirty secret. And you should never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret, right? Daryl D. x OC
1. Calling in Quits

There was no hope. And nothing worth to live or die for anymore.

Everyone I knew was dead, it didn't matter how much I had tried to protect them, to change my criminal wicked ways- they were all gone. It was all gone even the enjoyable things in life, parties, friends, lovers even good food was over.  
And Now I was alone, just me, myself and I.  
And for once I was going to make things right, just like I should've a long time ago...

I wrapped the thick rope notch around my neck, as I stood high up in a tall tree. I was about to call it quits. I took in a deep breath. I was never scared of death, just of not living enough. I could hear some shuffling going on around the green Georgia forest; I actually hoped they were walkers for once, maybe if I fell they would have a feast with my body...  
I attempted to embrace the musky scent of the forrest, the green of the trees surrounding me and the blue of the sky for one last time-

And then in an abrupt moment I jumped, the rope tightened around my neck, and my body bounced like a yoyo toy. I couldn't breath- my life was going to be over I was finally going to the light when- **CRASH!**

The branch I had been tied around gave out, and so my body and the rope alongside with the weak branch all came crashing down to the ground loudly. It was so loud it could probably be heard from a few distant yards. The sick snapping-

"HOLY-" I heard a voice shout.

Fuck. My plan hadn't worked out. I gasped for air and held my hands around my hurting neck the pain around my already bad leg was almost unbearable. My whole body was aching after that fall; this was going to leave a bruise. The dust and sender cleared out and I saw a well-built man standing before me. He was the first human I had seen in weeks. I didn't pay a lot of attention to his rugged appearance because I was lost in his icy eyes.

"What the fuck do ya think her doin'?!" He exclaimed in a thick southern accent, before swiftly raising up his large crossbow to my eye level.I scoffed and stood up all of my bones cracking in the process that was quite a fall, I rubbed my sore back and let a groan escape my lips.

"Have ye been bitten'?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied not breaking eye contact. "So why don't you just kill me and make the world a favor?" I opened my arms widely.

He lowered his crossbow. "That's a lie." He hissed, a large scowl masking his features.

"How would you know that?" I retorted.

"Show me." He ordered.  
I didn't move, I didn't have any bite marks at all. Then I saw his fist clench, his face was red. "Ya think just cuz the world has gon' ta shit that ya can just quit like that?"

The hunter asked his sharp eyes on me. I ignored him.

"Hey, would you do a stranger a kind favour?" I approached him; limping towards him he picked up his crossbow again and aimed it at me. I stood a foot in front of him and pressed my forehead against his the tip of his arrow.

"Please put that arrow through my forehead." It was an order. The stranger tensed his shoulders and placed his weapon behind him, just then another voice was heard.

"Daryl!" The voice called "Ya son uf a bitch, what ya do now?!"

The stranger shot me a disgusted glare and muttered something amongst the lines of "crazy bitch..."

Suddenly another man came from the forest and that's when I got a good look at the two men. They appeared to be related by the way they talked with those deep southern accents, they were both also carrying several dead squirrels with them. The new guy was large and meaty, his face was red and he had a broad grin plastered on, no doubt he was tough, and just like the first one he had. **Redneck**. Written all over him.

The other one who's name was Daryl, was welt built he was wearing a sleeveless plaid shirt, his eyes were a little narrowed on the side, his hair was brown and straight, thin lips and his eyes hidden by a permanent scowl which seemed to hold the coldest eyesl I had ever stumbled upon. It even gave me the chills, that tundra gaze of his. He crossed his arms and begun biting at his thumbnail a habit he had I presumed.

Then the other one took notice of me, he saw the rope loosely tied around the tree branch to my neck and the mess on the floor. His eyes widened for a second before he begun guffawing loudly. He eventually began slapping his knee. The 1st hunter rolled his eyes, and gave a few steps away annoyed. I stared at the big laughing man perplexed. Then he approached me chortling still.

"Girl, if yer tryin' to kill yerself-" he got the rope in between his meathooks and begun toying with it. "-Next time make sure it's thirteen knots." He smirked and chuckled a briefly. This time his comrade turned to him and snapped. "Goddamitt Merle! Don't encourage her!" He heaved frustrated.

Merle clicked his tongue, "Aw, is Darlina upset?" He cooed walking over to his comrade teasing him, the rope still on his hands. Daryl muttered some curses before walking away from us. Merle just chuckled his red face shinning with the sun. I gave Daryl one last glance before turning to Merle.

"Ya really think I'd let this fine piece of ass go to waste, fagget?" He shouted at his comrade, before smacking my ass with his firm unnaturally large hard.

"Hey!" I shouted and attempted to smack him back. He tugged on my rope making me collapse as if I was his pet.

"Easy, down bitch." I gritted my teeth feeling humiliated. "Excuse me, I demand some respect-" I begun and I stood up. He tugged again making me fall. "Respect? But ya were 'bout to quit 'n life. Takin' the easy way out hmph! You are a coward, cowards don deserve nuthin', let lone respect." He tugged the rope for the third time making me collapse and eat a mouth full of dirt.

"I am not a coward."

I hissed through my teeth a large scowl appearing on my face. He didn't know what I had been through, my life my experiences my losses he had no right to judge me like that! I hadn't done anything to this guy! I didn't even know him. How dare he call me a coward? I hated it when people called me a coward, and in several occasions it had ended bad...

His red face got really close to mine and his breath smelled horrid, he held my face in one hand as he made me lean closer.

"Then, prove it."

He let go of the rope leaving me standing there awestruck.

He begun walking away, and I turned to see Daryl starting at me. That chilling stare...  
And then he left without a second glance.

In a fit of rage, I cut the rope with my switchblade knife. This man hadn't just humiliated me, he had made a huge mistake- he had given me a new purpose in life. A new meaning, now I had to prove to him for my own respect and pride that _I_ in fact was not a coward. The hunters had been long gone and had left me to be alone in the forest.

The word rang in my head a million times. _Coward._

I could hear it, see it. Leaving the man's lips over and over again. _Coward._

Then just as in repeat was the other man's icy stare. Daryl's cold eyes focusing on me seeming disappointed. _Coward._

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

comments? reviews? suggestions?  
I should be updating this soon :) thank you everyone :* xx


	2. Transparent

It was the afternoon when I snapped into my senses and was set loose in rampage. Gathering my belongings my trusty red ax and my heavy nail bat (baseball with nails sticking out of it) dead things would be lucky not to cross my path today, sadly a couple did. I followed the men's footprints on the ground. And the living corpses I encountered were all smashed until they were puréed into dusky gunk; it made my clothes very dark and filthy. Five monsters later, I reached the camp.

As soon as I set a foot on the campground it seemed as if every single weapon and blade in the encampment was aiming at me, the people were bombarding me with ridiculous questions. It only took one glance to see what kind of people were in this camp. People attempting to survive, with no idea what they were doing. All they were doing was following the first people that stepped up the place and choose the fill in the empty shoes of leader chief. These people were paranoid, scared and hopeless. They were hiding their children and acting as if_ I_ was one of those monster things, I observed the women carefully their wide eyes and open yapping mouths, it looked like none of them would be able to even kill a fly. Then their chief leader stepped up and approached me.  
A tall well-built man with short dark hair and a large head was their renounced leader. He was extremely muscular and walked and talked as if he was 'the shit.' He also wore really tight cargo pants, he had cocky written all over him, I could also bet he had his fair share of girls in the past- I looked at the way a thin woman with dark hair and grey eyes was looking at him- and he still did have his fair share of girls…

"Answer me! Or I will shoot you!" He hissed through tight lips pointing the gun at my forehead I paid no attention to him and starred past him searching for Daryl and Merle, only three words left my lips.

"Merle and Daryl…"

He seemed taken back, and lowered his guard still not removing the gun. One of the men went away and I repeated the names of the people I _needed_ to see. My blood was at its boiling point, _coward_, the word echoed my empty head...

Then from behind the small crowd Merle strolled over proudly, wiping his filthy hands on some dirty rag. He grinned at me maliciously. His powerful gaze set on me.

Daryl stood standing a few feet behind, wiping his equally dirty hands on his dirty pants; his cold eyes too focused on me.

"We'll, well, well, if it ain't the quitter. Look who we have 'ere Daryl!" Merle chuckled and opened his arms in grandeur, this guy he just had my blood boiling. His friend said nothing I assumed he as one for few words.

"I am not a quitter, nor a coward, and so I am here to prove it."

He laughed at me guy pissed me off.

"Girl, yer killin' me!" He held onto his sides. And I swear I was ready to make a dent in his stupid face with my trusty bat.

"Woah, what's her deal?" Asked the big chief interrupting our banter. Merle lied and explained how he and Daryl had found me in the forest earlier that day, and had made fun of me so I got "my panties in a bunch" as he put it and followed them back to camp. He insisted I wasn't bit by the monsters they call "walkers", and after explaining Shane, the leader, how Merle thought I was hi-la-rious, a real joker, Merle disappeared.

"Is this true?" He turned to Daryl, who just nodded. His eyes swiftly flickered to me for a moment before following his brother.

Shane then placed his arm around my shoulder and led me into a more secluded place further away from camp.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what your deal is but you can start by telling me your name."

"McKinley, Leanne McKinley." Shane scratched his chin, did my name sound familiar?

"Could you introduce yourself please?" I said rather swiftly.

"Officer Shane Walsh." He shook my hand eyeing me carefully, fuck a cop! I tried not to tense up. A nervous laughter echoed in the back of my throat.

After a brief interrogation, he choose to allow me to stay- he said he would give me some task and chores around the camp and that he would introduce me to the rest of the tribe at dinner time tonight. I could already see it, myself attending the womanly chores and all of the men's needs.

. . . . . . .

Dinner had arrived, the whole camp had gathered around the campfire to eat roasted squirrels and canned beans. Shane walked Leanne to the campfire circle and sat her down between himself and Dale.  
He glanced at her for a minute; she appeared to be of a fair age around 28-32 years of age maybe. She wasn't built or thin but rather normal looking, maybe even a little on the pudgy side.  
Her cheeks were red, her hair was an auburn-brownish shade and her jade green eyes seemed to flow and reflect the embers of the fire, there was just something about her that kept throwing Shane off the hook...

Why did her name sound so _awfully_ familiar? Had she been someone important?

Shane snapped out of his train out thought as he saw Dale, already introducing himself to the girl and her to everyone around the campfire circle.

"Camp. This is Leanne McKinley, she will be part of the camp. The Dixons found her in the forest this morning. Questions?" Shane hoped someone would ask something or someone to trigger his memory.

"What would you do before the world ended, you know-your name it sounds familiar..." Asked Andrea cautiously eyeing me, again there was something fishy about this woman.

"I was a professor at the University of Georgia, I taught World and American History- I did publish some books and journals perhaps you've read some?"

Shane nodded maybe that was it- _it wasn't._

Andrea took the liberty to introduce herself and her sister Amy soon after that.

"How did you get lost in the forest?" Asked an African American man called T-Dog. He rubbed his hands anxiously; he too noted something uneasy about the woman.

"I had been traveling with a group for weeks, we were already settled down when-"

She was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I just realized we are missing a bunch of stuff-" Glenn stopped speaking and his small eyes went wide when he saw Leanne sitting with the group.

"Glenn?" Asked Leanne confused.

"Leanne?" He asked sounding even more perplexed, yet kept his distance. "What are you doing here? W-What happened to Henry?" Glenn begun speaking at a thousand miles per hour "The group you know- where are they?"

The professor looked down at her feet darkly.  
And she realized her shoes weren't the same. She used to wear penny loafers. Over worn gray dirty penny loafers you know? Comfortable walk able shoes that grannies stereotypically wear. They would often be worn over a pair of dull colorless tights. Her transformation begun when she traded in the loafers for a pair of tall black stilettos, and now she glanced down at her black combat boots. She was a complete different person now than what she had been an exact year ago…

"The Dixons found me in the forest, Henry didn't make it and- well some separated, others weren't as lucky..."

Leanne took in a deep breath as she remembered that dreadful night at the farm. "Oh-t-that's awful..." Glenn said looking away dismayed.

"So, you two know each other?" Asked a woman named Lori, breaking the silence. Lori was a woman with dark hair who appeared to be pitching and sharing a tent with the leader. _If you know what I mean…_

"Yeah, Leanne and I met in Macon, we-we got through some though times there, right?"

The girl nodded in agreement. No one asked any more questions. She gave everyone in the group an air of eerie and suspiciousness just _who or what_ had the Dixon's had brought back from the forest?

That night Carl, Lori's son whose father had passed on, attempted to start a conversation and would ask her a lot of questions, which she would all answer with a massive fake smile. (The boy seemed oblivious to it) Lori kept on trying to scoot as far away from her as possible, and Amy would cast a side glance awkwardly every once in a while.  
Dale observed her with curiosity, attempting to decipher her true intentions. Carol, another one of the women in the camp, didn't even dare look her way in Leanne's perspective it seemed like she would be spooked by her own shadow. Jackie, an observant one, would flicker her eyes over to her every once in a while, so would Morales's wife sensing the same danger. Jim a man of few words and actions just ignored her presence and so did Shane. Glenn attempted to stay as far away from her as possible. The Dixon's on the other hand looked at her differently.  
Merle looked at her with eyes filled with lust and wanting, she would be a good fuck and fun to pester and boss around now that she was right under his thumb. Daryl on the other hand **knew** something was off. The others assumed, and felt something was wrong but he **knew** **it **deep in his bones.  
All women have secrets, but the one this one was hiding was an ugly one, a big one too_. Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret…_ he mumbled to himself as Merle had once told him before.  
Throughout the dinner he never took his eyes off her...  
She intrigued and frustrated him greatly. Why couldn't he just see right through her like the others?

_Leanne McKinley..._

He savored the name, why does that name sound so awfully familiar...  
it did ring a bell in the back of Daryl's head- and not a good one...

During the dinner, she momentarily flickered her eyes over to him and smiled, that same fake smile she had been giving Carl a few moments ago. Did she think he was stupid _or what? _

Daryl's gaze intensified in a threatening manner and her fake posse was slowly wiped of her face, his gaze seemed to scream 'I know you're hiding something.' And with a cold scowl he turned away muttering the word _coward_. Leanne bolted to her feet tenaciously everyone around the circle flinched at her moments and again, she smiled at them with fakery.

"I just wanted to say that I am so very thankful to be here with you good folks, and I look forward to working and giving this group my best in everything."

Everyone slowly nodded mumbling a few thank yous, clearly not buying her fake cheerfulness and gratitude. Yet it seemed that Lori actually broke a small smile. Glenn looked awfully nervous, _too nervous- _Daryl nodded, he would have to have a word with the chink later…

"And, thank you for the dinner, Merle... Daryl." She paused briefly before saying _his_ name, and even if no one seemed to notice she shot a venomous glare in his way, a tempting one...


	3. Hound Dog

*****  
Note:  
This story will be a ****lengthy Daryl story, figured he's so awkward about his relationships it will take a while for him to make a move on a girl.  
Reviews and messages appreciated, thanks for reading :) xx **

**Also, what could Leanne possibly be hiding? ***  
**

That night Daryl lay awake in the tent he shared with his brother unable to sleep, his brain kept on replaying the venomous look Leanne had given him. All she was doing was tempting him, slowly drawing him like a fisherman with bait just so she could feast on the him later on.

He grumbled and Merle begun talking, "Did ya see the way she was a-lookin' at me? I'm-a tellin ya bro she wants me."

Daryl rolled his eyes; she wanted something from his brother. Approval? Praise? Drugs?

God knows what her objective was but he wasn't going to wait any longer to find out. It couldn't be good.

Daryl stood up and when Merle asked him where he was going he lied saying he had to take a piss.

Just as in cue, Glenn was leaving his post for a quick bathroom break leaving Dale up on the RV to keep watch. Daryl followed him in a stealthy matter blending with every shadow and stepping over every branch that might crack. Once he reaches the forest where Glenn had chosen to rest up, he made his move.

"Ya know something ya ain't tellin, Chinaman" Daryl abruptly shoved him against a tree making Glenn yelp and pee all over wetting himself in the process.

"And I want to know-what ya know 'bout that girl. And if you know what's good for ya, ya otta tell me the truth and everything, Rice-Eater."

Glenn cursed and looked up to see Daryl's chilling glare. Glenn was petrified and now wet with his own piss. He didn't know what to say to Daryl.

"I-I don't know what your talking about-" he shuddered in fright.

Daryl gripped both of his shoulders tightly and banged him up against a tree violently for the second time.

"Tell me. Everything." The hunter growled.

Glenn swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat and gathered a deep breath preparing himse;f.

"Okay, okay. I will tell you everything I know."

Glenn begun his story by saying he had been in Macon. He had been with a group which consisted on: Mike a hot headed middle age man who suffered of heart disease and his two adult children Sandra and Bernie, a woman who used to be a journalist named Vanessa, and a young man who had just received his degree as a technician Tim.

Glenn explained that when they were out in the street, she had arrived with a couple Joan and Sebastian and two children apparently one was the couple's a kid called "Moose". The other child was called Henry and came along with her. They were attacked in seconds so both groups rushed inside a nearby drugstore. Once inside a massive argument broke out about the "Moose" kid having been bitten. Mike wanted to kill him, and throw him back out- Leanne of course took her friends side and begun violently arguing with Mike and his family.

It eventually becalmed violent, Mike hit Leanne and she became upset so she fought back then Mike begun suffering chest pains so he had to stay still. In the time there- it had been about a week since the outbreak. Leanne, then fixed a radio for Vanessa, gathered food, and even attempted to get some medicine for Mike.

"And then- I became trapped at a nearby motel which was when I realized there was something, dark about her." Daryl listened attentively. Absorbing ever word.

"I had been trapped at a hotel filled with geeks, my only way of communicating was thru a walkie-talkie that Henry had. And when I was there I had heard a woman screaming for help- hoping she was single and wanting to be a hero."

He chuckled nervously, Daryl groused urging him to finish Glenn continued nervously.

"Anyways, Vanessa, who had a gun, and Leanne came to the rescue, they got me out of the truck I had been hiding in and Leanne leasing the way cleared out about a dozen of walkers using only an ice pick. It was weird- the way she killed, she didn't even break a sweat…  
Once we got to the hotel room where the girl had been screaming we opened it and she said she had been bitten and begged for us to kill her-"

Daryl suddenly flashed back to the dead look in her eyes when he first met her _"Please put that arrow through my forehead."_ He shook off the color of her eyes from his head and focused on Glenn.

"I begged her not to give Vanessa's gun to the girl, but she did. We didn't want to see it happen, so she stayed and waited for the girl to finish herself off and then take the gun back. It's sickening." Glenn added.

Daryl had to agree the girl had done the right choice, taken the soon-to-be-walker out of her misery before it happened...

"Once we got back- I never looked at her the same, she was finally able to get the medicine for Mike. And an alarm went off drawing all the walkers to the store; she saved Henry from the claws of them twice. And somehow she lost Vanessa to them...  
I really don't know how, Tim had been there but didn't get to see..." Glenn trailed off. "You think she killed 'er?"

"I think she knew something" Glenn licked his lips. "Something she wasn't supposed to know that Leanne didn't like."

Daryl nodded and let go of Glenn taking it all in, but this wasn't over. Glenn could hear the sounds of all the crickets chirping around them as the redneck pondered on his thoughts for a second.

"What happened after?"

As soon as she made her way out Mike punched her in the face and knocker her out, she was almost walker bait until Sebastian saved her skin. After that they moved to the hotel and I saw her and Mike having a heated debate again, I think Mike knew- whatever Vanessa had on Leanne. I just didn't feel comfortable being there anymore- so I separated and met up with the crew on the road. And that is all I know."

Daryl closed his eyes for a second and nodded.

"You know what I think? I think she killed Vanessa to keep her secret buried, and I think she also killed the others so they could take it back to the grave."

Glenn rationalized. Daryl flinched and punched Glenn in the stomach, just so he wouldn't get friendly.

"This conversation never happened, understood squints?"

Glenn clutched his stomach in pain and with a raspy breath squeaked a weak yes. And just like that Daryl was gone.

. . . . . . . . . .WD.

Daryl stepped out of the forest in search for _the _woman.

Whatever she was hiding, whoever she was it wasn't good. It wasn't safe.


	4. Monster Inside

Daryl's (P.O.V)

. . . . .

The following morning I rose at dawn, extra early. The earlier I got done with this hunting business the earlier, I could interrogate that stupid girl and get her the hell out of camp.

Merle followed after me, and sadly I had to deal with him getting high and talking absolute nonstop about the new girl.

"Do ya think she'll do us two for one? Maybe if we're lucky, she likes it dirty like that!"

_Doubt it._ I thought shaking my head focusing on my hunt. Then Merle was at it again.

"Hey Daryl, what da ya like betta' 'er jugs or 'er trunk?"

"I don't want none of da Merle."

I replied monotone just before shooting a hare dead in the eye.

"Have ya gon' limp or what? Ya like pretty boys now? What happened to yar dick faggot?" Merle began pushing Daryl's buttons. Slapping him on the cheek.

"Fuck off, Merle! motherfucker..."

Daryl proceeded to mention all the words he knew that had fuck at his brother. He knew that he couldn't explain what was wrong to his brother, Merle would never understand.

"Merle, don't that name Leanne McKinley sound familiar to you?"

Merle shrugged as he retrieved a dead squirrel from a snare. He could care less, of course.

Daryl vaguely remembered the day all hell went lose. Early in the morning he had been driving his truck back with a large game he had hunted earlier-

And when he turned on the radio he had heard something amongst the lines of "- The Smiley Axe Murder- Leanne C. McKinley, was sentenced today to-"

His memory was blurry, they had sentenced that son of a bitch murder, but he didn't remember if they had said Lee and C. Mac Kindley, Lancy Ma. Killme or Leanne C. McKinley. The odds were that most likely it had been the last name to pop to his head.

After enduring more of his brother, Daryl found some deer tracks and took note of that he would begin his tracking tomorrow. They soon finished hunting and were back at camp, and he was ready to put an end to all this.

When he got there, he was surprised to have spotted the enemy was nowhere in sight. There was also a new tent perched up in the camp.

_There._

She was there. He made his way there and slipped in unnoticed. She wasn't inside-

Daryl wasn't the kind to snoop or even mind other people's business but this was different- _this_ was for the sole purpose of safety. As much as he hated to admit it, one of the reasons why Daryl Dixon had been so frustrated over this woman was because she made him feel threatened; she was a threat and a dangerous one at that just like a treacherous rattlesnake ready to strike.

He begun swiftly rummaging in her stuff but found nothing interesting or unusual, nothing that would scream murder! That was until he found a notebook lying next to her sleeping bag. A diary, bingo!  
He had hit the lotto!

Now all he had to so was take the notebook and read the secrets sealed inside it. Prove her guilty and get her the hell out of here. For one second there he regretted not putting an arrow through her forehead. Daryl now had an idea of who she was-_or who she could be-_

Suddenly a gust of wind came into the tent and he realized he wasn't alone. She had stepped inside. How long had she been standing there for? Had she seen him?

"Did you lose something Daryl?" She asked with a sickeningly sweet voice. Playing innocent I see, bitch. Daryl thought sourly.

"No. was lookin' for ya. Goanna ask ye if you knew how da hunt." He slyly lied through his teeth. This would also be viable information for his little investigation. She shook her head, "sadly no, but- if I learned too. Would that prove to you and your brother that I am not a coward?"

Daryl thought for a second, he could do several things right now:

A) he told her yes and took her out hunting every morning, that way he could keep a close eye on her 24/7.

B) told her no, risked her being wild and free around the camp being capable of hurting someone.

(Yes he saw that freagin' bat, How can she even carry it?!)

C) Was to tell the hardheaded policemen his suspicions and have him keep an eye on her, but he wouldn't listen it would be worthless.

He opted for another choice-

"Maybe…" Answered Daryl promptly before bringing his thumb to his mouth. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable under her jade gaze, and her malevolent smile. This was all an act as well, so instead he tensed up.

"How's yer leg tho, Think ya can walk? Seen ya limpin' around." He noted and she did have a notorious limp.

"I'll be just fine." She smiled- again, of course a fake one. Before picking up her empty canteen.

"How'd tha happen' anyway?"

She shrugged "the world went to shit?" She chuckled. "I must have hurt it jumping off a tree or falling' can't remember to be honest." She was about to step out, but Daryl wasn't giving up. He wasn't convinced by her injury story. You just don't forget where you got a serious injury just not like that.

"Was Henry yer son?" She froze in her tracks and slowly pivoted her head to stare directly at Daryl her eyes twinkling with a peculiar glimmer.  
"What is this an interrogation?" A small fake ass smile curved on her pink lips once again. She was nothing but a poser! She knew this was an interrogation! She knew what he was doing; she had tempted him for Pete's sake!

"Just curious." Daryl ran his hand through his hair attempting to appear casual and uninterested.

"No, he wasn't." She simply answered.  
"Oh and-"

And before leaving her eyes darkened a scowl made way to her face.

"Don't ever look through my stuff again Dixon." She whispered in a threatening solemn tone. Daryl left the tent and after that she parted ways to go talk to Lori and the other women who were still slightly nervous around her. Daryl felt accomplished he was hitting to home; I mean if she had that reaction she was clearly hiding something.

_Soon..._ He thought as she saw her figure walk away, neck held high, soon...


	5. A Game of Shadows

Daryl was furious with himself. He could've killed her. He had the opportunity to do it, heck she was going to kill herself- if only he hadn't found her…

And now she was here, a present threat not only to him but to the camp as well.  
If his memory served him right it was the "Smiley Axe Murder", goddamit. Why couldn't he remember more?

He couldn't trust anyone in the camp with this, they wouldn't believe him, just like they didn't believe his chupacabra story…  
He'd be made a joke because all they saw him, as was a filthy redneck.

What he needed was proof. And that proof was in that journal she kept besides her sleeping bag.

People had been growing more accustomed to her, which pissed him off. She was currently keeping Dale company and helping him keep watch japing about god knows what. Dale- _perfect._ If anyone in the camp new about the "Smiley Axe Murder" his best guess would be Dale Horvath.  
Daryl was sick of playing this stupid game, he was sick of being the Sherlock to her Moriarity and sneaking around looking for clues, and evidence. He was done with sleeping with an eye open afraid to not wake up the next day because of a psychotic axe murder woman. The only bright side of this whole issue was that it killed time and gave him something to do when he wasn't hunting. He kept his eyes on her at all times, fearing that she might have an outburst. He wouldn't give a damn if she hurt Shane, or Ed, even Jim. Daryl was more concerned for his own well being as well as the women and children in camp.

. . . . . .

Daryl's (P.O.V)

She suddenly left and walked off to the lake, I was aware of her position at all times now.  
Dale turned to look at me from the distance; I scowled and approached him holding my crossbow on one of my hands a lit cigarette on my other.

"Hey," I greeted him, taking a long drag. He looked surprised, but he still smiled at me uneasily. Just like McKinley, I was still an outcast.

"I had to ask ya somethin' maybe ya know…"  
Dale was all ears. "Is it about Leanne?" he asked, damn he hit the head of the nail with it. I ignored his question. "What do ya know 'bout them 'Smiley Axe Murders'?"

Dale rubbed his hands on his pants and looked up "hmm…" he pondered for a second. "Ah yes, I remember… happened a couple of weeks before 'this' happened- Why do you ask?" he raised an eyebrow. Nosy bastard.

"Curious," I muttered trying to appear as nonchalant and polite as can be swallowing several insults, I had to play it nice. "Well I didn't know you were interested in criminology Daryl-" he begun, I glared at him wanting to continue with the story.  
"Why, yes- 'The Smiley Axe Murders', a Georgia senator Jason Smiley and his mistress-whose name I cannot recall were murdered by his wife in a jealous frenzy with a large axe. It was considered one of the most violent murders of our time."  
"Do you remember the name of the murder?" I was quick and to the point. Dale slowly shook his head. "No, sorry son, it was something like

Lee and Mac Inlay, Leroy- can't recall." Then he trailed off and moved his eyes back to me again. "Are you alright?"

I ignored his question again and walked away before he begun asking any other questions. "Nosy bastard, nothin' but a gossipin' snake I'm tellin' ya…" I muttered to myself.

Then suddenly the chink approached me, it looked like he was shaking. Poor guy-how he'd survived so long was a complete mystery to me.

"Hey, Daryl- Shane is calling a meeting we might go to the city tomorrow; to gather supplies and everything you know?"

Again, I just walked past him. He stiffened as I did so; he's probably still scared of me. Pussy.  
I went to the tent to get Merle who was getting 'fixed' and told him what was happening.

"Uff, ya count me in. I'm runnin' out-a pills need to stop by a drugstore and refill this shit, ya know?"

We went outside and the people who would be going were all gathered in a circle. So far it was Jaqui, Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, Merle and Morales.

"I'll go." Popped Leanne out of the blue, she of course said it with a small smile.  
Yes, if she was away I would have enough time to sneak into her tent and read her journal, get proof and put an end to this stupid game.

"No, Leanne you can't go." Lori begun. Why was she even here? She could barely even keep her eyes on her own kid, why was she making decisions for us-ugh…

"I don't see why not, I mean Shane is staying, so are Jim, Dale, Ed, Carol, Daryl and you-"  
"We need you back here in the camp." Lori attempted to convince her.  
Why wasn't she letting her go?  
Goddamit, why was I questioning everything, why had I suddenly turned into a prying know-it-all meddlesome know it all Sherlock?

"I'll go for her." I said rather sharply.  
If I went to the city I could probably find a newspaper with her mugshot or something, or at least her fucking name printed in a gold newspaper which would be her Wonka Ticket out of here. Then I realized all eyes were on me.

Fuck. I opted out and appeared not to notice so I began to chew on the cuticle of my thumbnail. Merle elbowed me making a whooping noise I shot him a death glare, Andrea gave me an odd look, and the others didn't say anything.

"Then how come Daryl gets to go?" she whined.  
"He's not going, he can't go either." Lori's eyes flickered to Shane. Leanne wasn't buying it so Shane stepped in.

"We need manpower back here at camp, you know in case anything happens?" He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. She starred at the hand resting on the shoulder for a second and said nothing.

_Good._

She is staying and I'm staying. The closer she is to me the better, the less of a chance she will harm someone.

Maybe I could still get my hands on that newspaper and get to her diary/journal/whatever that criminal track record was.

The group took a list of all the things each of us needed; I asked for a newspaper and walked away before anyone attempted to talk to me or ask me questions. And just before I decided to go hunting, I saw Lori avidly talking to Leanne. She must be up to something…  
I decided to go lay several snares in the forest so I could turn in earlier, caught a couple of squirrels in the way. So far I was making a good time until I saw the deer tracks again. I picked up on its trail, but soon lost it- fucking curse this apocalypse shit.  
I can't even find a fucking buck now!

Maybe I was just trying to find an excuse to leave the forest as soon as possible. When I returned to camp with a couple of measly squirrels. Now I saw what Lori had been up to, I saw her and Shane slyly sneak off into the forest together. Must likely to screw each other… I thought disgusted.  
Then I saw something even worse. Under the shade of a tree Leanne was perched on a rock talking passionately, all the kids in camp sat next to her making a circle.  
Is Lori a fucking idiot?! Why would she leave the psycho killer with the children?!

I quickened my pace as I approached them and thought of a lame excuse to ask what the fuck was going on.

She still didn't stop talking when I got to the shade of the tree. She was yapping about a story about spies during the Soviet Era something like that-

"Shouldn't you be working?" I snapped scowling at her. She rolled her eyes and scowled back at me.  
"I _am_ working. I am keepin' an eye on the children. Teaching them about the Cold War-" I interrupted her.

So that's why Lori didn't want her to go to the city all she needed was a baby sitter so she could sneak of and fuck Shane over her dead husband's grave.

"Them kids don't need ta learn 'bout history, they need ta learn' how to make a fire, how to hunt, **how to ****survive**." I alleged rather roughly.  
I saw one of the Morales' children flinch at my tone.  
"What is wrong with you?" she hissed her eyebrows scrunching up, she was obviously displeased.  
"They are just children…"  
I shot her an angry glare and strolled off.

Let's see now- Amy, Morales's wife and Carol were currently washing clothes. The children would keep Leanne busy for some time. Dale was watching over camp like he usually did. Ed was probably drunk asleep or pissing somewhere, and Jim would most likely be checking vehicles or organizing supplies. That left everyone occupied-perfect. I shot Leanne one last glance and noted everything was fine, she as completely into her story telling and the children were absorbed in her tales.

So I took my chance and snuck into her tent. And there it was next to her sleeping bag. That golden mine of evidence, the forbidden jewel I was not to lay my eyes on-the journal.

I swiftly picked it up and tucked it inside my shirt, and left as quickly as I could. No one would be able to tell I was here or that I took it. Leanne was still busy. So I decided to scram into the forest and read it.

Once I was at a safe away distance in which I could still watch the kids, yet remain hidden in the forest I opened the journal and begun reading.

_' Dearest most loving diary,  
Today I almost killed myself- ):  
Thankfully a devilishly handsome hick boy and his brother talked some sense into me. Now I am at their camp, making friends. I feel like I'm in high school again!_

P.S You will be hearing more of the hick boy 3  
-Leanne C. McKinley '

What.

The.

Fuck.

I flickered a couple of pages shaking my head what was this nonsense?!

_'Dear Diary,_

I think Daryl (the hick boy I told you about!) likes me 3 I really hope he asks me out soon, 3 3 3  
I am _dying__ to become Mrs. Dixon3 one day and have super cute chubby blue eyed redneck children, we just make such an adorable couple don't we?  
__*****stick figure picture drawn below***'**_

All of her journal entries were about me they were all nonsense describing how cute I was, and my name with little hearts all over the paper it almost looked like a little girl's journal.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I asked holding the thing as far away from me as possible.

Suddenly a branch creaked around Daryl, he turned and saw a fugly walker coming towards him. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly. He tossed the journal to the side, and reached for his bow and arrow swiftly shooting the motherfucker in between the eyes. That had really caught him off guard, but not as off guard as Leanne standing a few feet away from him hands on her hips and her axe tugged in her jeans waistline. She ignored the walker and smirked in my direction obviously noticing her notebook/diary laying on the dirty forest ground. I took a glance at the children and I noticed Amy now watching them bored. Shit.

"You really think I'd be dumb enough to let you read my journal?" she sang in an eerie tone. I held my crossbow tightly in my arms just in case. I could kill her right now, before she killed me. Nobody would know, it would be silent and I could hide the body, or say she became walker chow.

_"_I know who you are, and I know what you are hiding." I spat venomously.

She made a voice at the back of her throat and smirked in a cocky matter

"So what? You think they are going to believe you? Shane is an officer and even he doesn't know it- what an idiot." She laughed and one of her hands was strongly beginning to grasp the axe. I didn't take my eyes of her hands; if she tried anything I would shot her between the eyes just like that son of a bitch walker. There was no questioning that.

"You are a threat, and a horrible person." My finger ached to shot. I had to do it, if not I wouldn't be able to live call myself a man.

She rolled her eyes, her grip becoming strong on her ax, "You don't know the first thing about me Daryl…"

"I don't need to, you're a murder!" I still hadn't taken my eyes off her hands. I heard a branch creak and in one swift motion she raised her axe and tossed it at me. And I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and shoot.


	6. Piercing

Her red ax missed me; by a lot it was a horrible shot actually. It landed near my feet. It was when I looked at it the landing that I saw it had completely sliced through the brains of the walker I had just shot. The walker was about start gnawing on my feet turning me into one of those motherless, poxy, disease bearing bastards…  
I guess my shot hadn't gone deep enough, and she had just saved my life-

I looked up at her wide eyes. Her eyes were as wide as saucers starring straight at me. She didn't scream, she didn't cry. Her body begun to wobble slightly, and then she stood her ground firmly. And let out a bloody scream.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK-YOU SHOT ME!" She cried out in ire and fear, as she tried to grasp and pull out the large arrow sticking out of the side of her chest.

"No, don't pull it out!" I rushed to her and held her arms at her sides tightly. Her eyes were wide and she looked like a rabid dog, she was trembling and blood was spurting out of her chest like a crimson waterfall. "I saved your life, fucker!" she spat.

It wasn't long before Shane came sprinting through the small clearing, Lori following his every move, Amy and Carol on her tail.

I saw Amy covered her mouth with her hands; Shane became angry his large face grew red with anger. Lori rushed to us and panicked when she saw the arrow sticking out of Leanne's chest.

I held her close as we rushed to the camp, my hand was pressing near her clavicle where the arrow had pierced her chest. She wasn't going to make it. It would be a miracle if she did. My arrow had probably pierced an important vein, or a lung. She was going to die now, just like she had wanted to a couple of days ago-  
She never took her eyes of me, they were so light I could see myself in them. And then she raised a shaky hand and touched my face smearing her blood across it.

"…There, now my blood is on you. Who's the murder now, huh?"

I froze for a moment, even my heart stopped beating. "Who's the murder now?" she asked again, her voice beginning to ring through my head.

Shane was screaming at me saying it was my fault, that I had killed her, and demanding to know how this had happened; we rushed her inside a tent laid her down on her side and we begun working as well as we could.

Lori tore her shirt open, revealing a bra which used to be blue now be dark crimson and I could still see her lips moving mouthing the words in faint breaths and gruesome moans. Her stare was blank, starring straight in front of her with a death gaze. There was a pool of blood now surrounding her body, Lori kept applying pressure, Carol was actually crying and Shane was trying to work as well, shouting out orders and for everyone to calm the fuck down. And I couldn't to anything. I was a murder.  
Yes- I would've been fine. She deserved it, it had been my intention to kill her or at least get rid off her. My conscious would have been clear and I would have been able to sleep- that is if she hadn't saved me.  
But she had saved my life and how had I repaired her? By taking hers.  
She wasn't a coward, she deserved respect, and even if she had- made a mistake, so had I.  
I was such a hypocrite now that I was in her shoes I felt an immense guilt weighting on my shoulders.

"Y-You ain't a coward Leanne." Was the only thing I said, and in the middle of all that blood, havoc and screaming I managed to see the corner of her lips turn into a smile a real one.  
"Daryl! If you're not helping then get the fuck out of here!" Shane shouted, I stormed out of the tent looking down at the ground. I had caused all of this and there wasn't anything I could do to fix it. I looked up and saw the children crying, Amy was crying to and she shot me the coldest most murderous look that had ever been cast upon me. I look down and I couldn't believe my eyes had begun tearing.

. . . . .WD

"She's not going to make it." Lori accepted the fact as she kept on applying pressure to the wound. Shane had cut most of the arrow leaving only a couple of inches sticking out. "We gotta try Lori, we gotta keep tryin'. We need her, we need to save her." Shane kept on repeating. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself and not Lori.  
He applied pressure on the other side his hands over Lori's. "How's the pulse?" he asked Carol who look pale and had a river of tears streaming down her face. "It's slow, very slow… Shane, I-I don't think she's going to make it either…"  
"Come on, we gotta try!"

The bleeding had momentarily stopped; it would really be a miracle if she hadn't bleed out completely.  
Then Daryl stormed back in a look of determination on his face. "Ya gotta pull the arrow out." He said tensed.  
"We can't just pull it out." Lori snapped.  
"Haven't you done enough Dixon? Now, get out before I make you. At least have some _respect_ for the girl."  
Daryl's fist clenched at his sides, he gritted his teeth hard. "If she lives and ya don't pull it out, she's goin' to git an infection and then get blood poisoning she'll die for sures then."

Shane stared at Daryl and then turned his eyes back to the pale girl lying before him. Her peachy skin was now stained with a nasty maroon red. Her eyes had closed, and her reddish-brown hair resembled a bird's nest. Then there was the odd piece of wood that was sticking out of the top of her right clavicle. And with a swift pull Shane yanked it out. The girl twitched, and she begun bleeding again.

About three hours had completely passed since the incident. And things still weren't looking good. When Lori had pressed a shirt with alcohol to the wound she hadn't flinched, or hissed. Or had any reaction at all. Then Shane stepped out to have a word with Daryl.

"What the fuck did you do to her you filthy red neck?!" he grasped Daryl by the sides of his shirt and brought him close to him, Shane was fuming.  
"Get yer hands off me!" Daryl shoved him off.  
"-It-it was a reflex, I thought she was goanna throw her fucking ax at me."  
"We don't shoot the living!" Shane screamed shoving Daryl away. "asshole." Daryl muttered.  
"You best choose your words more carefully, redneck." Shane muttered.  
"I did"

Lori then walked out and starred at the ground sadly.  
"The bleeding stopped." She said meekly, it was barely audible.  
"That's good, isn't it?" asked Amy approaching us her eyebrows scrunched up in concern.  
"… So did her heart." Lori added just as quietly.

We all had a moment of silence. Then Shane spat at my feet. "Great." He said sarcastically.  
"Daryl you did this, go in and pay your respects, then get ready cause you're the one burying her-"  
In a fit of rage I reached over and punched the asshole in the face. He punched me back. Lori begun freaking out, and Carol walked out. Attempting to break up the fight. We were pulled apart and I hesitated before I slipped into the tent.  
There was a pool of blood beneath her body. Her whole torso was maroon and it smelled awful. I kneeled down next to her and regretted it all, I had done this. _Who's the murder now?  
_Her words would forever haunt me. I didn't know what to say, what to do. So all I did was sit next to her in the quiet and wait. Wait till her grave had been buried, from what I heard Shane had put Jim to that task. I couldn't look at her, at her pale body at my fault.

About an hour of two had passed already. I didn't want to go outside and face the others, but I also didn't feel like doing anything else…  
I let out a deep breath and casted my eyes over her maroon body. She was a bloody mess; she might as well look half decent in the end. I crawled forward and removed some of the hairs from her sticky forehead, her skin felt cold and was pale under the dirty layer of blood. I covered her chest with a nearby towel and laid her on her back, I placed her hands on her chest. If she had to go and it was my fault, the least I could do was make her look at least a little decent.

I needed a flower…

. . . . .WD.

It wouldn't take him long, he knew the forest like the palm of his hand. In a short time he was back, the sun was already setting. The group that went to the city wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He was sneaking back into the tent a couple of white Rosebay Rhododendron flowers he had found were being held in between his hands.

"What the fuck?!" Officer pain-in-the-ass had caught him in the act. "You left her alone?!" he stomped over to were Daryl was standing a few feet away from the dreaded tent.

"It's been like three hours- and I went to git the girl some flowers!"  
Shane smacked the flowers out of Daryl's hands, which was when a sickening groan could be heard from inside the tent. Shane and Daryl exchanged a look both of their eyes wide. Those arrows Daryl used had been used to kill many walkers… had they somehow turned her too?

And staggering forward almost falling came Leanne. Her skin was pale and her mouth was slightly open, she was hugging a bloodied shirt around her torso, and her hair had fallen back to her face.

Shane raised his gun ready to shoot.  
Leanne groaned, and grunted sickly it was disgusting.

Lori who was with the children held Carl close and whispered something in his hear turning him around. Then her lips moved.

"W-Wait…"  
And Shane shot. Daryl tackled him into the ground. Leanne collapsed to the floor, now he had done it.

Daryl rushed to her and dropped to the floor. He raised her up and saw no bullet wounds. Shane had missed, and for once he was relieved to see her. He wasn't a murder, he hadn't killed her, He felt so relieved. And now, he understood her. Well at least he would try to…  
"Daryl..." she whispered.  
Daryl held her head up with her hands.  
"I…" she begun, then her head dolled to one side.  
"I hate you." She opened her jade green eyes and glared at him with hatred. The tiniest corner of his lips turned up to form a smirk. He could live with that.


End file.
